


No Way Out

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [131]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: January 3rd, 1964. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingA desire to end it all.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This technically counts in current times as underaged drinking in America, since he’s 19, but during the time this story is set in it was completely legal. I put the underaged drinking tag there just in case anyways.

~January 3rd, 1964~

* * *

“New year, new me.” Tasker exclaimed, downing the rest of the bottle and tossing it aside, where it hit the floor and rolled. “That’s what I said, and I’m going....that’s what I said.”

There was no agreement in his tone. His stomach disagreed with him too, and the contents, mostly alcohol, came back up and over him. 

“Lovely.” Tasker mumbled, shaking and unsteady. “Soooo, lovely.” 

Did he stay laying on the couch, or did he wash up? The couch was where he had bottles of alcohol lined up nearby, and it was clear he now had room for more. But the smell was terrible. 

Could Tasker even make it to the tub? He could feel vomit soak his shirt, and under, so he’d have to wash himself and not just the shirt. 

On unsteady feet, he decided to leave the couch for the bathroom, and after fumbling with the taps he got the water running. His shirt came off with a bit of effort, but he gave up on his pants, and climbed into the water only shirtless. 

Tasker laid back in the water, wondering if there was even a point anymore.

Just when things were beginning to go good in his life, when Henry had shown up, he’d left. To chase local legend. Since then, Tasker was sure Henry was dead. Elwin and Lorraine never came out of the studio alive, after all.

So, it was reasonable to think Henry was dead as well. The one person who Tasker could honestly say gave a damn about him in his life was gone, and that was what pushed Tasker over the edge. 

Tasker dunked his head under the water. He meant to keep it there. Hold his breath until he passed out, and let the water do the rest. 

This would be it. Finally, he’d be  _ done.  _ Tasker closed his eyes.

A hand grabbed his hair, and pulled him up. 

The shock alone felt like it could have killed him. Tasker thrashed, confused and scared, splashing water everywhere, until the hand released his hair and Tasker looked up at the intruder. 

Tasker was sure this was an angel. Far too late to save him more than once. But he had an aura of peace and trust, and while Tasker was aware it was a conscious trap, he allowed himself to be sucked in. 

The man looked a lot like Henry, but that was just the angel using Tasker’s wish to see his father (just a feeling? Actually true? Not something that could be answered in his lifetime, certainly) against him. 

“Come on, kid.” The angel ran his fingers through Tasker’s hair, this time much more comforting. “I’m Felix.”

Felix helped him out of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. He led Tasker away from the bathroom.

“Why stop me?” Tasker asked the damning question as Felix sat him down at  _ Henry’s _ desk. “I was ready to go.”

“For all the wrong reasons.” Felix insisted, “Just wait.” 

“Oh, for what?” Tasker asked, wondering if insulting an angel was grounds for damnation. Tasker was sorely tempted to as Felix started getting handsy with Henry’s workspace. 

Felix grabbed and held the singed Bendy doll Henry had been reluctant to explain, smiling a little. 

The phone rang.

“That’s why.” 

Tasker’s vision got blurry and almost painful, and when his vision cleared Felix was gone, and the Bendy doll positioned just as it had been before. It was quite possible he’d never seen the angel, and this was just him coming back from being out of it. Tasker was too drunk to care.

The phone was still ringing. 

It was the middle of the night. Who would be calling?

Tasker picked up the handset, and pulling it to his ear, wrapping his fingers in the cord as he did so. 

“Hello?”

“Tasker? It’s me.” No other introductions were needed. Tasker knew that voice. It was Henry! Tears started to roll down Tasker’s cheeks. 

“You...you’re alive!” Tasker wiped away the tears with his free hand. “Are you coming home?”

“I won’t be coming back for some time. But I’m alive.” 

“I’m so happy!” 

_ I just tried to take my own life because I missed you so much and I thought you were dead and I thought there was nothing left for me. A maybe angel saved me. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here to take your call. I’m still alive!  _ Was far too long, and incomprehensible to his drunken mind.  
  
Henry talked with Tasker for what could have only been minutes, but felt like hours of bliss. All good things come to an end, but this was what Tasker needed.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to call again, but if I can, can you track down some numbers for me?”

“Yeah, what numbers?”   
  
“Frances’s, for sure. I also need the number of London Jonathan Lawrence, went by Lundie. There’s something he needs to know about his father.”

That, Tasker could do. It might take some time to get the second number, but he’d trying his hardest. Anything for Henry was worthwhile. 

“Please call again.” Tasker pleaded, because if was the last time he heard Henry’s voice, it would…Tasker wasn’t sure. He just wanted Henry to call again.

“I will try. I’m just surprised that this phone works at all.” In the background, Tasker swore he heard a crying child, but that might have just been a background, maybe settling noise from wherever Henry was. “Goodbye, Teddy”

“Talk to you later, Henry.” Tasker affirmed, and he waited for Henry to end the call. Tasker shot from his seat, and stumbled happily to wherever his feet were taking him. 

The bathroom apparently. 

Tasker looked down at the water in the tub, and reached down and pulled the plug. Even if it was simply tracking down numbers, and knowledge he wasn’t alone in the world, Tasker still had something to live for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if the ink can be alive, I can toss in a maybe actual angel. If you’ve kept up with this series, you know exactly who this Felix is. Just appearing a little more older than he has when mentioned in other stories, but nobody said that angels/hallucinations had to make sense.


End file.
